Eyes of Ice
by Deeptha13
Summary: Skye Hunter was an average 17 year old girl but her life turned upside down when she joined the Selection to win Prince Asher's heart on her fathers will. Little did Skye know, her hate for the Monarchy would slowly fade away to and emotion that she didn't want to feel. SYOC IS CLOSED! (IF YOU ARE DESPERATE TO ENTER, PM ME AND WE CAN TALK!) Rated T to be safe :D
1. Chapter 1- Skye

**AN: IM BAACK! Hey Guys! I've been facing a big bunch of writers block on my other story. Every character I think of, I want to encorperate them into this story that I've been working on on the side. I decided to publish this story and I've decided to take a break from my other fanfic, "All About the Present" until I finally get a batch of characters that I'm good with. So this new fanfic is going to be a SYOC (Submit Your Own Character). I'm looking for at leat 13 girls ages 16-19. _EDIT: I've been kindly notified by Trident Alexandras that I'm not allowed to have the SYOC form in my story so please take into account that the admission form is on my Profile. Please fill out the form and PM it to me. Thank you so much._ Please enter as many times as you want. The list of characters that I already have are on the bottom. The SYOC will be closed 2 weeks from today (Wednesday September 16** **th** **). Thanks! Please post a review, it'd be greatly appreciated. I'm a new writer here so I'm happy to learn new things. Thanks! Without further stalling by Yours Truly, heres Skye!**

Chapter 1:

Skye:

I awoke to the sunlight streaming through my curtains. I raked a hand through my long brown hair. It was probably the messiest thing about me... well except my room. My mom has been telling me to clean it for the past week because I had friends coming over today. "SKYLAR ADELE HUNTER GET OUT OF BED NOW!" my father screamed. Well, my adopted father. My biological father passed away from lukemia two years ago. Since then, my mom married this jerk who is now my adopted father! I threw the duvet off my body and slid off my bed. I made my way to the bathroom and washed my face. I had the most oily skin in the morning. I took a look in the mirror and was met with a pair of striking blue eyes that seemed too leak with age. Maybe it was because today was my 17th birthday...?

I fixed my hair and made my way downstairs. There, waiting for me at the dining table was my mother, my "father" and my older brother Dereck. He was 21 and was studing engineering at Carolina State University. "Oh, Skye, Happy Birthday!" my mom said, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Aww, mom, why are you crying?" I asked. "Its just that my baby girl is now 17 and is growing into a great young woman!" my mother exclaimed. After soothing her, I made my way to the dining table, where I took my seat and ate my oats. My dad said that it was some kind of "health food" and it was supposed to keep us healthy.

"Happy birthday, Skye!" my brother chanted. "Thanks, D, hows Uni going?" I asked. "Oh, not too bad, I managed to take a day off for my sisters birthday", he said with a smile tugging on the edge of his mouth. I smirked at his attempted humour and continued to eat my breakfast. My father passed a envelope towards me. It had the name "Skylar Hunter" written in loopy handwriting. I slowly opened it and read the letter:

 _Daughter of Illea,_

 _You are recieving this letter because you are of age to enter the Selection for the heart of Prince Asher Schreave. Please fill out this fo-_

I zoned out for the rest of the letter. I knew what this meant. My father wanted me gone. I snapped my head towards him, glaring at his forest green eyes. "You wouldn't dare send me here because you _know_ I hate the monarchy", I whispered. I could see fear pass through my fathers eyes. That made me more confident. "You know we need the money, Skye", my father stated. " _You are filling out this form and sending it in to the Service Office or else you'll NEVER see the front doors of ASAU in your life"_ my father finished, venom dripping off every syllable in his sentence. I knew he wasn't joking. ASAU was the Angeles State Astromical University. It was where I wanted to study and my father was the one who had to pay for a mojority of the tuition because my job at the Gates Tower as an intern wasn't paying much.

I grabbed the letter, not giving a second glance at my father as I headed upstairs to fill the form. I took a seat at my desk and started filling out the form:

 _Name: Skylar Adele Hunter_

 _Nicknames: Skye_

 _Age: 17_

 _Caste: 4_

 _Hair Colour: Dark Brown_

 _Eye Colour: Blue_

 _Province: Carolina_

 _Hobbies: Playing the Piano, Violin and Guitar, reading_

 _Birthday: April 13_

I folded the form and placed it inside the envelope and made my way to the service office to get my picture taken.

 **Hey! I hoped you liked this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible because unlike my other fanfic, I have some really good ideas for this one. Please Review and send in applications! JUST A NOTE: If you send in a character and it is accepted, that does not give you the power to choose your characters fate. Thats my job, as the author. The names of the people that I envisioned these characters as are on my profile page, if you're curious. _EDIT: Like I mentioned above, I've been notified that I can't have the SYOC form in my story so its on my profile. Please go there for the application. Please send in the application through PM. Thanks again._**

 **~Deeeps xD**

 **Characters I have so far:**

 **Skye Adele Hunter: Jessica Stroup (Selected)**

 **Asher Kile Shreave: Lucas Till (Prince)**

 **Payton Etham Shreave: Colton Haynes (Crown Prince)**

 **Ellie Esther Shreave: Lily Collins (Crown Princess)**

 **Weston Abel Shreave: Douglas Booth (Prince)**

 **Emma Daisy Willows: Emma Watson (Selected)**

 **Annabelle Elizabeth Davidson: Karen Gillan (Selected)**

 **Michelle Corey Watson: Emma Stone (Selected)**

 **King Aspen Maddox Shreave: Matt Cohen**

 **Queen Emmaline Lilly Shreave: Angelina Jolie**

 **Audrey Kate Pope: Anna Sophia Robb (Selected)**

 **Emily Delia Vasine: Rebecca Gomez (Becky G) (Selected)**


	2. Chapter 2- Emma

**AN: Hey Guys! SURPRISE! Its a new chapter! I though that since when school starts (September 8** **th** **for me) I wouldnt be able to update as much. So, I thought I'd work my butt off so I could get you guys good quality chapters before the updates start to diminish. Keep sending in those characters! I'll keep updating with what I have right now. Once I get a list of characters, I'll leave them on my profile. If you have any questions, PM me! Reviews are appreciated, as always. Without furthur ado, heres Emma Willows!**

Chapter 2:

Emma:

"EMMA!" my little sister screamed, "COME HERE!" "Coming, Serenity," I shouted. I slowly placed my flute in my case along with my sheet music and made my way up to Serenity's room. My younger sister, Serenity was 6 and was the most energetic child the world has ever seen. She wouldn't leave me alone for a minute. I didn't mind, though. Now that my parents were gone, I'm the only family she has left. I felt my eyes water and begged for the tears to stop. I loved my parents so much and when they passed away in that car crash 5 years ago, they left me with a broken heart and a 1 year old sister.

I opened Serenity's door and found my baby sister playing in her doll house. Well, it wasn't exactly _hers._ We lived in an orphanage after my parents died because we had no relatives that were willing to take us in. "Em, come play!" my sister said. My sister got my moms red hair with my dads green eyes. I got my dads light brown hair and my moms brown eyes. Her green eyes wore an expression of happiness and i didn't want my sad memories of my parents passing to ruin her good mood so I plastered a smile on my face and walked in to play with my sister.

Once I went back to my room, Mrs. Gosling knocked on my door. "Oh, Emma dear, you've gotten some mail" Mrs. Gosling said, waving a golden envelope. I thanked her and closed my room. I opened my letter and read the inside. It was an invitation to Prince Asher Shreave's Selection. I hated Prince Asher. His brothers seemed okay but he was always so stuck up on _The Report_! It was like he didn't even care about what happened in his country! Good thing that his brother, Prince Payton, was the crown prince, along with this wife, Ellie. My eyes hovered over to the bottom of the page. If you were a selected, you would get payed. _Payed._ Just to be somewhere. That money could help Serenity and the orphanage! After weighing the pro's and con's of the Selection, I finally decided to fill out the form. I picked up my pen and started writing:

 _Name: Emma Daisy Willows_

 _Nickname: Em, Emmie_

 _Age: 18_

 _Caste: 6_

 _Hair Colour: Honey Brown_

 _Eye Colour: Brown_

 _Province: Kent_

 _Hobbies: Reading, Playing the Flute, building things_

 _Birthday: April 15_ _th_

I slowly folded the application and placed it on my desk. I closed the door and went back to Serenity's room to play with her.

 **HELLOOOO! I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it was shorter than my first chapter. Please keep the reviews and applications coming in! The application is on my profile. Thanks to those who have already sent in characters. Thank you SOOO much! See you next update! Deeeeeps :D**

 **SkaterGirl: Hello! Thanks for sending in Maddy! Um I have one question. Could you please let me know what her personality is like just general things about her? Like is she nice, rude, hot headed, etc? Like adjectives. It was pointed out to me that I should have that on the application for the most accuracy. Thanks again :D**

 **(To the person who submitted Kaylie Hills): Hey! Thanks for submitting Kaylie! Just like I mentioned before, can you please send in some extra dirt about her? Like adjectives... things I mentioned above. Thanks again :D**

 **Roses323: ROSES! Thanks for submitting Aurora, good friend :D Thanks for including her personality! I think by the time you sent in your application I had made that edit to the application form :D. Thanks again. I'm loving your story "** ** _The Selection: The Next Generation"_** **. Update soon!** **J**

 **I thought I'd try this new thing called QOTD (Question of the Day). I got the idea from maggietheo. I'm loving your story "The Other Prince". You guys should check it out! I reccomend it :D. This chapters QOTD is: When do you go back to school? (If you're not going back then you're SOO lucky :D)**

 **Thanks again for reading, everyone! Please Review and Follow!**

 **Deadline is** ** _September 16_** ** _th_** ** _, 2015_**


	3. Chapter 3- Asher

**AN: HAI! I'm sooooo late with this upload I'm so sorry :). This chapter is LONG overdue. Its in Prince Asher's POV. School started for me on the 8th and I'M ALREADY PILLED WITH HOMEWORK LIKE SOOO MUCH OF IT. So uploads may be rare from now till December... sorry! #schoolgirlproblems. Thanks for all of the entries that I've recieved so far! The SYOC is now officially closed! I didn't get as many characters as I would have liked but I'll just make this a "mini selection". Thanks for everyone who sent in characters! They'll be displayed in the next chapter. The final list of the selected will be on my profile soon. I was planning to release this chapter last Friday but my friend lent me Fate of Ten that day and I had to finish reading it :) OMG THE ENDING THO! So without further ado, here's Asher!**

...

 **Asher's POV:**

 _"Oh, Asher, its time!" she screamed. She moved a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and walked over to the gate. From inside, she pulled out two men. One was bulky and muscular, the other skinny and scrawny. They both had a potato sack over their heads. I couldn't do this anymore. "ASHER SHREAVE YOU WILL DO THIS," she said, "OR YOU WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!" I shuddered. I tried to wake up, but I couldn't. These men were standing in front of me, expecting to be executed for nothing. Its all my fathers doing. He made it seem to the country that nothing was wrong when in truth, things were more than wrong. I was suddenly elated that I was younger than Payton. I wouldn't want to be ruling this country. The lady tied up the two men and made her way over to me. She slowly extended her arm and I braced for the impact-_

I jolted out of bed, breathing hard. My white t-shirt was soaked with sweat. It was another one of those nightmares. I hated them so much. Why did I have to keep having them? I turned around towards my closet and changed into a new pair of pyjamas. I went and looked and my alarm clock and it read 6:25. I was supposed to wake up anyways so instead of going to sleep, I pulled on a sweatshirt and made my way towards the roof. It was my favourite place to go when I needed to think about things. When I walked onto the roof, I was greeted by someone who I wouldn't expect. I was my best friend, Princess Emmalee (Thanks to Roses323 for the name Emmalee! She is a character in her story. GO CHECK IT OUT IT IS AMAZING!) of England. Her older brother, Noah, was my best friend and used to be the heir to the throne but he abdicated because he was in love with Princess Amber of Oceania (present day Australia) and she was the crown princess. When they got married, he would go rule Oceania with Amber, which left Emmalee to rule.

"Asher!" Emmalee screamed, enveloping me in a hug. We haven't seen each other in months! Emmalee was beautiful with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. Emmalee was 18, a year younger than me. "Em, how are you?" I said. "I'm amazing, Ash, how are you?" she countered. "I'm doing great. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh, I heard your parents had asked you to consider a selection, and I was planning on coming here to help you," Emmalee stated, with a glint of mischief and another unknown emotion in her eyes. "Do you want to have a selection?" "Honestly, Em, I have no clue. I'm not even going to become the King, and I don't wanna think about what might happen if either Payton or Ellie die. They are so close to me, and I don't wanna loose them." Emmalee stared into space, pondering the idea. "Yeah, Ash, that's true. How about we head down for breakfast? I haven't eaten in literally forever" Emmalee said sarcastically. "True, lets go" I stated, as I allowed Emmalee to exit the roof before me.

 **AN: CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY HERE IM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! If there are any other Lorien Legacies lovers amongst my readers, then you'll know that FATE OF TEN CAME OUT OHEMGEE. THAT ENDING THO. Shoutout to Roses323, who is a really good friend of mines and who is currently suffering with a common cold. My best wishes, bestie :D. Anyways, I took the name Emmalee from her story! You should really check it out. Its amazing. In her story I ship CONNALEE (Connor+Emmalee) SO BAD! You'll read it and see. So far in my story, Emmalee isn't going to be shipped with anyone… yet ;) (SUCH TROLLING) Anyways, see y'all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4- Madison

**AN: OMG I HATE ESSAYS SOOOOO BAD! Sorry, just me expressing my hate on essays, keep walking ;). This is the 4** **th** **chapter! I never thought I'd get this far with this story with school limiting me, but all the thanks have to go to you guys, my follows, reviewers and FRIENDS! You guys are so much more than followers to me :D. This chapter is going to be in the perspective of Madison! She was created by SkaterGirl. If I portray your character wrong, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. Just working with the info you guys gave me :D Hahah, anyways, I've been so ever kindly notified by Roses323 that the name Emmalee came through her through MABubbles. If you are reading this MABubbles, I thank you for coming up with this unique and amazing name :D. Thanks to all of you guys that gave me protips on how to write better! I'll try my best to incorporate them into this chapter** **J** **. Just to answer a few questions: The SYOC is technically closed but since I've been getting requests to enter, I'll just leave it open until the actual selection starts. I want to try to get at the most 20 girls cause I don't think I can give justice to more than that amount of characters. We have 10 girls so far! More info is on my profile. I've been thinking to make a story based on the Lunar Chronicles, which I just finished. If you are looking for book suggestions, read the Lunar Chronicles! If you love the Unwanteds series, I JUST GOT ISLAND OF GRAVES OMG! I'm gonna start reading it when I'm done my projects. Okay, enough stalling by yours truly, here's CHAPTER 4!**

…

Madison's POV:

"MADDY!" screamed Annabeth and Anastasia. They were probably the worst people in the world to Madison. They honestly drove her crazy!

"Coming," she sighed. Madison picked herself off the ground where she was stargazing. She loved to look at all of the constellations in the sky. Tonight she was _trying_ to find the Andromeda, but then _they_ had to come and interrupt her. She wiped the imaginary dust off her pants and made her way back inside. Life as a six was… interesting to say the least. Madison worked at the local fabrics and textiles store as a steamstress. The pay wasn't much but now that she was almost a legal adult, she could open her own bank account with the money she had, save up even more, and run away from this awful place.

She walked inside and saw her younger stepsisters' sitting around the fire, filling in a piece of paper that she knew was the form to enter Prince Asher's selection. Asher Shreave was probably one of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life! She would give _anything_ to enter the selection, but she knew her step-parents would never let her.

"Oh, Maddy, how do you spell… Italian?" Anastasia asked.

"oh its i-knowtheprincewillneverwantsomeonewhocantspell!" Annabeth screamed, chuckling at her twin sister's silliness. Annabeth honestly wasn't any better. Sure, she was smart, but otherwise, she was an utter pain in the butt. Anastasia was a really sensitive pain in the butt. Madison smirked, turning away from her stepsisters to sit on her favourite spot on the floor.

"MOMMY ANNIE WAS MAKING FUN OF ME!" Anastasia squealed. Suddenly, a blonde head poked through the kitchen door. This blonde woman was my step-mother.

"ANNABETH STOP TEASING YOUR SISTER! MADISON, COME HERE STRAIGHT AWAY!" she shouted. I hesitated a moment before getting up. I honestly didn't love my step family. The only person I liked was my step father. He is the one that actually treated me like a human being. I knew if I didn't get up and listen to my step mom, things wouldn't end well for me.

"Coming, Annaline" I muttered. I got up slowly and made my way over to the kitchen.

"You must be wondering what the twins are doing?" Annaline suggested, careful to keep her voice down.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked

"They are entering for Prince Asher's Selection, silly child!" Annaline whisper-yelled

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" I asked, cautious to keep the curiosity I felt from slipping into the question

"Well, you are going to help them fill in their selection applications to the best of your ability. If you do, I'll give you $25" she said

"WH-?" Annaline covered my mouth, muffling my incoming question

"You are NOT entering the selection. You want to know what the fire is running on right now?" Annaline taunted

"No. NONONO!" I screamed, dashing out of the kitchen to the living room. The twins had clearly heard every bit of the conversation and were both snickering with evil dripping off every breath they took. I took a water bottle and extinguished the fire. I reached down and pulled out the envelope. It was almost charred completely. I felt the tears slowly pool in my eyes but I rubbed at my eyes furiously, not wanting to give Annabeth, Anastasia and especially Annaline that satisfaction.

I turned around and sprinted up to my room. Once I had closed the door, I leaned against it and allowed the tears to stream down my cheeks.

…

 **AN: How was that! I tried to make it as long as I could! Feedback as always is greatly appreciated! The I'm trying to make all of these chapters 1,000 words. So yeah. I'm not sure if I got a 1,000 words on this one but yeah… Anticipate all further updates to be on Sunday! I've kinda become a bit more busy in Friday and I swear I've only stuck to that rule once ;).**

 **Today's QOTD's:**

 **Okay so I'm gonna do 3 today because I couldn't decide on one and I get more stuff to talk to y'all about :D. Also, I'm gonna start answering them at the same time as I ask them so you guys don't have to PM me and ask and I'm probably going to forget to answer them in the next chapter ahah.**

 **1\. What is your hair colour?**

 **A: Mines is brown**

 **2\. Favourite book series?**

 **A: I have a list on my profile, check it out!**

 **3\. Favourite song at the moment?**

 **A: "Money"-Lido. I actually have the links to some playlists I've made on my profile so check that out!**

 **Until next Sunday (Hopefully),**

 **~Deeeeps :D**


	5. Chapter 5- Aurora

**AN: WASSUP FAM! Ahah it's that time of week again… ITS SUNDAY! So here's chapter 5, like I have promised. Uh I hate to do this and all but I actually got my characters Madison (whom you met in the last chapter) and Kaylie (who you may meet soon) from guest reviewers. SkaterGirl (she submitted Madison) kinda gave me some info to work with about Maddy and it was easy to get in touch with her through reviews. Uh Kaylie's creator, Guest, gave me the info I asked for but it may be a bit difficult to write when I can only communicate with you through the chapters and uh I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need a bit more info about Kaylie. It doesn't have to be a lot, just things that can help me write about her. I'm not trying to be mean in any way and if I come off like that than I greatly apologize but I have to do what I have to do to keep the story going. If I don't get any reply from you than I have no choice but to continue writing Kaylie's POV in my own way and yeah. That's why I'm kinda holding off on Kaylie until further notice. I'm sorry if I came off harsh but I honestly think that it's my fault for making the form too simple and without a lot of thought provoking questions. Due to this reason, I can't continue to accept characters from guest reviewers anymore. I love you all but I need to do what makes writing the story easier for me. Moving along, this chapter is going to be about Aurora, who was submitted by my good friend Roses323. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long authors note.**

 **…**

Aurora's POV:

 _I saw the end. It kept moving forward, silently taunting me. I had to keep going. If I stopped, well, I didn't think about what would happen if I did. Aurora. I heard them scream my name. I had to keep going, if not for me, than for everyone else. I pushed my hardest. I forced my feet to move underneath me. One step at a time. Then I saw it. I placed my right foot over the white line and I knew I had won._

"AURORA! AURORA! AURORA!"

The chanting was coming from the audience. I was the crowd favourite in this race. I made my over to the sidelines to high five some of my supporters. After that, I went down towards my family and I gave my mom and dad a huge hug.

"Aurora honey we are so proud of you!" exclaimed my mom. I nodded my head in response and slowly made my way over to the trophy booth. The announcer presented me with my trophy and I made my way home. I was so exhausted.

As I walked into my house, I took off the elastic that kept my hair tied up during races. My dark brown hair came cascading down my back. Its normally light and wavy but today it was really greasy so I decided to take a shower.

As I took my shower, I was thinking about the recently announced selection. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to enter. I had nothing to gain from it. If I won the heart of Prince Asher then I would have to stop running and take part in the selection.

After I finished my shower, I dried my hair and pulled on a new outfit. Today's outfit was a gray boxy tee, a green army jacket and my favourite black skinny jeans. To top off this outfit, I pulled on a pair of brown combat boots. I didn't bother to put on any makeup because it wasn't like I was going to go anywhere.

"Aurora sweetie can you come here!" I heard my mom scream from the living room.

"Coming Mom!"

I left my room and made my way downstairs to the living room. As I walked past the paintings in the hallway I thought about the fact that people in the lower castes didn't have much and I wondered why we had so much. It honestly wasn't fair for the lower castes.

As I walked into the living room, I noticed something different about my mom. She was holding a cream coloured envelope and was staring at it intently.

"What's wrong, mom?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing sweetie. Here," She beckoned, diverting her free arm to the envelope. I picked it up and was shocked. It had the name "Aurora Canyon" written on the front in a cursive font. The envelope was regal. I knew where it was from.

"Mom," I started, knowing this conversation wouldn't end well , " I don't want to enter the selection. I don't love Prince Asher and I know I never will"

I stepped back instinctively, waiting for my mom's outburst, but it never came.

"Alright," she sighed, "but at least think about it". She got up and made her way to the kitchen. I was shocked. Normally she'd freak out and tell me that I needed to enter, but today she was just fine. I made my way up to my room, still surprised over my mom's behaviour.

I sat down on my chair and pulled out my phone. I saw there was 1 message from Mitchell Swan. Mitchell was probably the only thing holding me back from entering the selection. I felt something towards Mitchell, I wasn't sure what, but I was letting it control my head and my heart and I couldn't do that anymore. He was with Evelynn. There was nothing I could do about that now.

I looked at the message and it read "Congrats on the victory, Rory!" I couldn't believe him. I was sitting here, not sure how to feel about him and he was congratulating me! Well I guess that was my fault because I didn't tell him how I felt. I wasn't going to waste my time on one guy! I picked up the form and started writing:

 _Name: Aurora Blu Canyon_

 _Nicknames._ I wasn't sure on what to write for that one because I didn't want people calling me Rory. I reminded me of him, so I wrote _none_

 _Age: 17_

 _Caste: 2_

 _Hair: Dark Brown and Wavy_

 _Eyes: Dark Brown_

 _Province: Yukon_

 _Hobbies: Running, Reading_

 _Birthday: December 2_ _nd_

Before I could second guess myself, I placed the form back into the envelope, resealed it, and made my way downstairs. I grabbed a cookie and my wallet and I started walking to the service office. Either I just took the best opportunity of my life, or the worst. I'd just have to wait and find out.

…

 **AN: Sorry! I would have liked to upload earlier but yeah, I was busy ahah :D I hope you guys liked Aurora! Thanks to Roses323 for submitting her! I just wanted to address another thing. Don't worry, its not as serious as the one in the above authors note. I just wanted to let y'all know that I've gotten the sequel for this story in the works! I know the title (which you will know closer to when the story is wrapping up) and I know the plot outline somewhat. I don't know who won the selection so please don't blackmail me lol :) TODAYS QUESTIONS ARE:**

 **1) Favourite Hairstyle**

 **A: Braid Crown!**

 **2) If I were to write another story, which fandom should it be about?**

 **A: I was thinking of a Lunar Chronicles fic! If you like that idea, or you want me to write another fic about another fandom please PM me and we can talk!**

 **3) Do I have a pintrest board for this story?**

 **A: Yes I do! It's on my profile. My user name is Deeptha Ramki. Its currently a secret board but if you wish be a part of the board please PM me with your user name and I can make the board public and add you :)**

 **HYPE TRAIN**

 **This chapter is long so yea props to moi :D**

 **I had all the questions thought out for this beforehand but when I wrote the chapter I blank spaced so these are some cheesy questions xD**

 **3**

 **deeeeeeeeeeps**


	6. Chapter 6- Annabelle

**AN: FAM! Hello :) How's everyone's week been? Mine has been really hectic, thus resulting in me posting this chapter later than I would have liked. IF I CURRENTLY OWE YOU A CHARACTER FOR YOUR SYOC (Demigod-Gallagher-Selected, wolfofstark {I owe y'all characters xD}), I have not forgotten about them! Its just taking me some time to create them cause I've been really busy. I've just finished the full updated character list! It's on my profile, so please check it out. Today, I'm introducing to you… ANNABELLE! I hope you really enjoy her because aside from Skye, she is one of the favourite characters I've made for this story :) She is kind of loosely based on Ryseline White from 4Love4Love4's story "What's Meant to Be". Speaking of 4Love4Love4, you may have noticed my new cover. This cover was made by 4Love4Love4. Thanks so much! This chapter has two of the selected in it! Don't worry, the second selected will get her own chapter as well. I'll explain more in the bottom AN. Enjoy!**

 **…**

 **Annabelle POV:**

 _"You can only be a diplomat. You can't follow your dreams. What will the people think? We will probably be booted from our jobs. Come on, Annabelle, GET A GRIP ON YOUR LIFE"_

I opened my eyes, cancelling the flashback that was playing in my head. That had only happened less than hour ago. My dad had found out about my true dream of becoming a surfer but he clearly wasn't accepting of it. I was a diplomat. I worked closely with King Aspen and Queen Emmaline. I had met all three princes during my frequent visits to the palace and I didn't like any of them. Well, except for Prince Asher, because he was the only one that didn't try to seduce me every time I went to the palace on business affairs. Now, he was having a Selection and my father was pressuring me to join.

"It would be for the better of our family! You could marry the prince and maybe become the future queen! I will become close with the Illean Monarchy!" My father would rant.

I'd always decline, saying that it wasn't for me, but each time, he would slap me across the cheek and send me back to work, only to do the same thing the next morning. Yes, my father abused me. I really couldn't do anything about it. It has become worse since my mother died in a plane crash back when I was 9. I was 19 now, and I was better than my father. I could outwit him, outsmart him, and outrun him and finally choose what I wanted to do with my life.

My father was a famous diplomat, thus resulting in me becoming a diplomat too. I had always wanted to be a surfer, but I couldn't. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out, answered it and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello, Annabee?" my friend Lilia asked.

Lilia was also a diplomat and she was my best friend. We had met at the palace when we were really young, probably about 5. We've been best friends ever since.

"Hey Lils, whats up?" I said

"Nothing much, I JUST GOT MY FORM FOR THE SELECTION!" she screamed

"Oh lord, please calm down" I muttered

"Calm down, Annabee, are you going to enter?" She asked. I could see the quizzical expression on her face.

"Lilia Edwards, you know that I'm not going to sign up!" I yelled

"Come on, Annabelle, at least fill out the form with me! Whats the chance that you are going to be selected?" she inquired

"Oh alright, I'll be at your place soon" I sighed, hanging up the phone.

I walked over to my closed and looked for an outfit to wear. I was currently wearing jogging pants and a muscle tee so that wouldn't serve as a "going out" outfit. I finally settled on a salt and pepper coloured sweater, dark washed blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse. I took my hair out of its messy bun and pulled it into a messy fishtail braid that swung over my left shoulder. For makeup, I decided to go simple and not wear much makeup. I gave my eyes a smoky looked with some winged eyeliner and put on some bold red lipstick. Looking myself up and down in the mirror and finally deeming that I was fit to go out into the public, I grabbed my cellphone, car keys and selection envelope and made my way through the front door.

I got into my car and drove straight to Lilia's place. Her house wasn't that far away from mines. I got out of my car and rang her door bell.

"COMING!" I hear Lilia scream

Soon, she opened the door, wearing a pink sweater, gray skinny jeans, and brown combat boots.

"Annabee, come in!" she said, opening the door wider so I could come through.

I walked past her and made my way towards her room. I took a seat in the normal chair that she sat in and Lilia sat on her bed.

"Okay, sister, lets fill in our forms! I have to get back home soon. My flight leaves at 7!" She said

Lilia wasn't from Angeles. No, she was from Ottaro. She normally came to Angeles on business trips with her mother.

I tore open my form and read the first question:

 _Name: Annabelle Elizabeth Davidson_

 _Nicknames: Anna, Anne, Annabee, Liza_

 _Age: 19_

 _Caste: 1_

 _Occupation: Diplomat_

 _Hair Colour: Red_

 _Eye Colour: Brown_

 _Province: Angeles_

 _Hobbies: Swimming, Reading, Travelling, Analysing stuff_

 _Birthday: December 24_

 _Languages: Mandarin, English, Hebrew, Italian, French, Spanish, Romanian_

I thought that this was enough information about me, so I folded up the paper and waited for Lilia to finish filling out her form.

 **…**

 **AN: How did y'all like Annabee? Haha, you guys probably have soo many questions for me, so lemme explain. Annabelle's bestie is Lilia and in the end, Lilia also gets selected. Lilia is from Ottaro and she visits Angeles often due to her job. She is the selected candidate from Ottaro. She will be getting her own chapter next week. I'm sorry if this chapter is subpar to what I normally publish, it's just that I've been really busy and I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys. So, here are this week's questions:**

 **1) How do you deal with hate comments?**

 **A: Okay, let me address this issue. I hate hate comments. I have personally been lucky to have never received a hate comment on any of my stories, but I still feel that it is wrong to hate on someone when they are doing what they love. In my opinion, there is a LARGE difference between constructive criticism and hate comments. Constructive criticism is nice and encouraging. Hate comments are just made to bring people down. If you guys need any help getting through ANYTHING, please talk to me and I'd be glad to help you out.**

 **2) NEW FAVOURITE SONGS:**

 **"Downtown"- Macklemore and Ryan Lewis FT Eric Nally, Melle Mel, Kool Moe Dee and Grandmaster Caz**

 **"Roman Holiday"- Halsey (no duh, Halsey is bae)**

 **3) Favourite Seasons:**

 **FALL/WINTER/SPRING! (I'm not a fan of summer. TOO MANY BUGS)**

 **~Deeeeeeeeps :D**


	7. Chapter 7- Lilia

**AN: THIS CHAPTER IS LATE AND IM SORRY! I have been really busy this week! My extra curriculars basically just started this week ahah. Anyways, this is chapter 7! You already met Lilia last chapter but yeah, this is everything in her perspective! Please review because it makes my day and I love talking to y'all! THANKS SOO MUCH AND HERE IS LILIA!**

 **…**

Lilia's POV:

I had just landed from my 5 hour flight from Ottaro to Angeles. I've approximately taken this flight a countless amount of times. Snapping out of my daze, I grabbed my luggage and made my way down the stairs onto the tarmac.

"Miss Edwards, I really _LOVE_ your outfit today!" One of the reporters screamed.

Yes, I'm normally surrounded by reporters. It's probably because I'm a diplomat and that my mother is a famous model. Yes, my mother is _the_ Collena David-Edwards. I also, really love the outfit that I'm wearing, too. It's not the fanciest but since I'm flying, I honestly don't care. I was wearing a plain white tee with a cream baggy sweater on top and a pair of navy blue leggings with black ankle booties with heels. I was also wearing my favourite dangling necklace. Its face looked like a tree stump and every year when I got older, I added a new ring to the necklace **(QUICK AN: THIS OUTFIT IS ON MY PINTREST BOARD "EYES OF ICE").**

"Why, thanks…"I said to the reporter, not feeling up to answering her questions. She clearly didn't hear me because she was still shoving the microphone into my face and droning on about my shoe size. I ignored her and made my way into the car.

As I took a seat in the car that was waiting for me on the tarmac strip, I turned on the TV that was in front of me. It was depicting an interview from the palace. Guess who was the interviewee? Our _Prince_ Asher Shreave. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't as if I hated him or something, it was just that he was _so stuck up!_ I've known him since I was a little kid, and he'd always been the same way. I was still going to enter his selection, of course, because _why not!_

The interviewer was asking him about his upcoming selection.

"Oh, Prince Asher, are you excited for your upcoming selection?" She asked

"Yes, I'm really looking forward to meeting all of the lovely ladies and I cannot wait to find my future wife"

I saw the fake smile that he plastered on his face. He was clearly doing this for the public because I knew he didn't want a selection. His brother, Payton, had already had one, but his father and mother were insistent about him finding a woman to marry.

"Miss, we are nearing your residence" the driver said.

"Thanks, Daniel, and you know to call me Lilia" I stated

"Okay, thank you… Lilia" Daniel said, rolling the words on his tongue. Daniel Saunders was only one year older than me and he was the driver for our family. He and I had grown particularly close over our lifetimes.

I turned off the television, cutting off Prince Asher in the middle of one of his rants about budget cuts. I slowly saw my house approaching over the horizon. My homestead wasn't the largest because my father wanted for us to conserve our money on more important things, such as my education. I was planning to enrol into university once I had finished this term of my diplomat career. My friend, Annabelle, was coming with me too.

Speaking of Annabelle, I really needed to talk to her. I reached for my pocket to pull out my phone. I dialled her number quickly and pressed call. I heard her answer the phone and started talking to her;

"Hello, Annabee?" I asked, making sure that it was her that had answered the phone

"Hey Lils, what up?" I heard my best friend respond from the other end of the phone

"Nothing much, I JUST GOT MY FORM FOR THE SELECTION!" I screamed, envisioning the manila envelope that was now in my backpack.

"Oh lord, please calm down" She muttered. Annabelle was never a fan of the selection. Her parents had persuaded her to enter Prince Payton's but she didn't enter.

"Calm down, Annabee, are you going to enter?" I asked, a quizzical expression forming on my face.

"Lilia Edwards, you know that I'm not going to sign up!" She yelled

"Come on, Annabelle, at least fill out the form with me! Whats the chance that you are going to be selected?" I inquired. I knew that Annabelle had a high chance of being selected. With her flaming red hair and chocolate brown eyes, she was no match for half of the girls in Illea.

"Oh alright, I'll be at your place soon" she sighed and hung up the call

I placed my phone back in my pocket as Daniel parked the car in my driveway.

"Lilia, we are here" he said, moving to get out of the car to open the trunk.

I soundlessly got out of the car and made my way inside my house. I walked straight up to my room, but not before telling my mom to make something to eat because Annabelle was coming over. I stripped off all of my sweaty clothes and took a quick shower. Once I was out, I decided to pull on a simple outfit of a pink sweater, gray skinny jeans and a pair of brown combat boots. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and made my way downstairs once I heard the doorbell ring.

 **…**

Once I had let Annabelle in, we made our way up to my room. She took out her form and started to fill out her form. I took my form in turn and started filling it in.

 _Name: Lilia Kenneth Edwards_

I really hated my middle name. Kenneth was a boy name! Just pointing that out.

 _Nicknames: Lil, Lily, Lils, Kenn, LK_

 _Age: 19_

 _Caste: 1_

 _Occupation: Diplomat_

 _Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde_

 _Eye Colour: Hazel_

 _Province: Ottaro_

 _Hobbies: Drawing, cartooning, travelling, computer programming_

 _Birthday: May 17_

 _Languages: Italian, English, French, Spanish, Russian, Dutch_

Slowly, I lifted my eyes from the paper. Me entering the selection came with costs and sacrifices, but I was willing to place my bet and see what those expenses would add up to.

 **…**

 **AN: IM SO SORRY THIS IS LIKE 1 WEEK LATE ARGH! I may or may not post a new chapter on Sunday, even though I owe it to you guys for sticking with me through thick and thin. Time will tell all. Thanks for reviewing and PM'ing me :D PLEASE CONTINUE WITH THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SMILE! Just a note for my TMI Lovers: LADY MIDNIGHT'S COVER HAS RELEASED! AAAAAH IT LOOKS SO COOL! Also, there are some snippets from the book. Release date: March 8th 2016. FOR MY LUNAR CHRONICLES LOVERS: THERE ARE SNIPPETS ON THE LUNAR CHRONICLES WEBSITE PLEASE GO AND READ THEM! Release date for Winter: November 10th, 2015. FOR THE SELECTION LOVERS: THE NAME OF BOOK 5 IS THE CROWN! AAAH! Release Date: May 6th 2016. I think thats all the fandom news I have this week ahah.**

 **Now, Time for the QOTD's:**

 **1) SONG OF THE WEEK:**

 **A: "On My Mind"- Ellie Goulding**

 **2) IF YOUR EYES COULD BE ANY COLOUR, WHICH ONE?**

 **A: A Deep Blue (Like Will Herondale's {FANGIRL AAAAAAAA})**

 **3) Favourite Sport:**

 **A: I'm a die-hard soccer fan! I also love Baseball, tennis, swimming, basketball, skiing, skating, badminton and many more!**

 **SEE YOU SOON FRIENDS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **~Deeps the Worst Author Because She Takes Forever To Post a 1000 Word Chapter xD**

 **#hopeyoustillloveme**

 **PEACE**


	8. Chapter 8- Jasmeet

**AN: PEOPLES HEY! I just looked at my story and I hadn't updated since October 23rd… IM SO SORRY! I was looking through my list of characters for this story and I realized that I had a good 14 characters! So I'm like soo pumped xD This chapter is going to be from the perspective of Jasmeet Singhania! She was submitted by XOStarbrightXO. So thanks for her, Star! The intro chapters are almost done! I basically covered all of the mains… I still have 2 more chapters from characters that will be "mains". Mains are basically characters that get POV's. DON'T FREAK OUT! Everyone that submitted a character, their character gets to be a main. The filler characters that I made may or may not get POV's. I have a list of the selected girls on my profile. If I have forgotten your character, I do apologize! Please let me know so I can update stuffs :D. THE LAST CHAPTER'S REVIEWERS ARE: MABubbles and XOStarbrightXO. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS JASMEET! *please review, favourite, follow, talk to me ahah***

 **…**

Jasmeet's POV:

"JAZZ, COME HERE!" my friend Bella screamed.

"Bells, I'm coming, let me finish these cupcakes or else they are going to burn!" I yelled, taking the cupcakes out of the oven. These were for the class that I volunteered in at Calgary Elementary. I really loved these kids and I wanted to give them what they deserved. I put them on the counter and started to ice them with a pale purple icing. Just then my friend and roommate, Christina, walked up to me with a bag of baby blue icing.

"Jazz, you want some help with that?" she asked

"Yeah, sure, you can ice these ones." I said, motioning towards another tray of cupcake bottoms

She silently nodded and reached for a cupcake bottom. This was my life. These were my friends. Christina was 18 and she was training to become an architect and CSU (Calgary State University). Bella was 18 and she didn't know what to do with her life yet. She is a teacher's assistant at Calgary Elementary. Fareena was 19 and she was in her 2nd year at CSU and she was training to become a Biologist. Then there was me. I was Jasmeet and I wanted to be a Humanitarian but I can't because I'm a three.

I finished icing my cupcakes and I left Chris to ice the rest. I walked up to Bella's room. As I walked in, I took in the atmosphere. Her room was all lavender. The walls were pale lavender and her comforter and pillows were all the same; lavender. Since she couldn't find all lavender décor, most of the things in her room where white, but it still suited the atmosphere of the room. Then there was Bella, sitting in the middle of the room on the ground, with her back against the bed.

"Oh hey, Jazz, took you long enough" she said, humorously

"Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically as I made my way to sit on the floor opposite to her

She rolled her eyes as she handed me a manila envelope. On the front, it had my name. As quickly as Bella had handed me the form, I realized that it was the selection form.

I had a love/hate relationship with the Selection. If I got in and left, there would be no difference. I would still be a three and I needed to become a two to be a humanitarian. I also didn't want to find love. Like, sure, I could use it and who better than the prince of Illea to fall in love with? Also, what if I won? I had no desire to become a princess. I would sit in fancy gowns and drink tea at 3:30 each day. _That was it._ Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I could enter the selection, and if I got into the elite… _I would be a two. I didn't even need Prince Asher to fall in love with me. I just needed to become his best friend and leave with my caste as a two._

I had clearly had a weird expression on my face because Bella was staring at me with a quizzical look.

"Jazz, you good?" She inquired

I took a breath, "Yeah, I'm fine"

She nodded, clearly satisfied. "Jazz, I'm going to enter the selection, do you want to enter with me?"

I pondered this for a moment. _This could probably end up awfully, but honestly I had nothing to loose. If I didn't make it to the elite, I would have had enough money to buy my way up to being a two._ I felt a small smile grow on my face. _This could work._

"Yes, I'll enter with you" I said with a smile on my face

Bella's face broke into a smile "Oh, I thought you'd say no! Oh, Prince Asher has an effect on you!" she squealed.

 _Oh, Bella, if only you knew why I was entering,_ I thought. For her sake, I laughed along with her as I opened my envelope.

"Okay, we'll fill in my form first!" She whisper yelled, clearly imagining Chris' annoyed face that would have appeared on her face

"So, name… Bella Catherine Stangster"

"Age… _how old am I?"_ Bella joked

"Oh I don't know," I said, clearly appearing to think the question over several times .

" _133."_ I exclaimed

The expression on Bella's face was priceless. She stuck her tongue out and I started chuckling

"Ha. Ha, very funny, Jazz" she said, smirking

"Age, 18"

"Caste, 3"

"Hair Colour, Jet Black"

"Eye Colour, Green"

"Province, Calgary"

I droned out the rest of the form because it was _a lot_ of information. Soon, Bella was done her form

"Jazz, it's your turn!" She exclaimed, dropping her pen

I picked up the pen and started reading the form

"Name, Jasmeet Singhania"

"Age…." I left that sentence hanging on purpose

"Ahah, very funny, Jazz" Bella muttered, a small smile working its way onto her lips

"Age, 17"

"Caste, 3"

"Hair Colour, Dark Brown"

"Eye Colour, Light Brown"

"Province, Calgary"

"Hobbies, Reading, Shopping, Volunteering and Helping Out"

"Birthday, February 14th"

I finished adding the last details and I slowly folded my form and placed it in the envelope. Just then, Christina came running up with icing all over her clothes

"JASMEET SINGHANIA IF YOU RIGGED THE ICING TO GET ALL OVER ME I WILL…" her sentence was left hanging because Bella had got up, ran to Christina and hugged her, smearing baby blue icing all over herself, too.

I smirked and ran up to them, wrapping them both in a group hug, instantly getting a face full of blue icing.

 **…**

 **AN: IM SORRY THAT WAIT TOOK FOREVER! Its been almost a month! That's why I tried to make this chapter really long and good! Thanks, Star, for sending in Jasmeet! I have 3 more characters left! Noelle (Sent by Thirteenth17), Adley (Sent by 4Love4Love4) and Sawyer (Sent by devonnlove). These are the last of the mains. I can put my filler characters in on one chapter cause yeah, they are fillers xD Some people have asked me if they can submit, characters, my answer is yes, as long as you can send them in by the end of this month. I can then start planning chapters and stuff because I really wanna start the actual story! Anyways, time for questions!**

 **SONG OF THE WEEK: I had a bunch but this week's song is "2 Heads" by Coleman Hell. This was probably my best song of the week!**

 **1) Why did it take so long to upload?**

 **A: I just got caught up with HW and I didn't have time to post a chapter. I also hate filler chapters because it's like I'm trolling you all to think that there is a chapter lol xD Sorry for the immense wait! Once the holidays roll around, I can start pumping out chapters like a frenzy :D**

 **2) Led Pencils or Wooden Pencils?**

 **A: You guys are probably like "Deeps, really" but our class had a huge freaking debate on this topic. I'm so-so. Like I like led pencils for writing but for drawing I like legit pencils, ya know? What's your POV on this? xD**

 **3) Do you want this to be a 2 part story or a 4 part story?**

 **A: I wanna make a sequel for this story and I already got the cover and title ready but if you guys want a third and fourth part that can work too… I don't know, I have no questions this week so I'm trying to be wisdomous (yes, I made that up, it means "full of wisdom" Im just lazy xD) I also got a really cool story idea! Its like a dystopian selection! You'll hear of the idea… soon. I kinda don't wanna just put the idea out there, if you want I can tell you on PM lol XD**

 **THANKS EVERYONE FOR FAVOURITING, FOLLOWING, AND REVIEWING!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!**

 **3**

 **Deeps**


	9. Chapter 9- Noelle

**AN: HELLO SELECTIONISTS! Sorry, I've been really busy! Winter Break started for me on Saturday (19TH) and it goes up until the 3rd so I'll try to write a lot during that time! So, I'm at 15 girls, and now, I'm OFFICIALLY closing this selection! I will put in the other girls that I have (they are filler people ahah and I made them for that purpose, so I can throw them away, unless they fall in love with Asher lol) in one chapter or two each, so technically, I'll be starting the actual selection at around chapter 15 ish…? Well, at least that's what I'm hoping for. Thanks for everyone that's stuck with me through this story! I know I'm going slowly on this (like most people finish stories in 2 months and I've been writing this for 3 months almost) but yeah thanks so much! Last chapter's reviewers were: MABubbles, 4Love4Love4, More. Than. Just. A. Story and XOStarbrightXO! Thanks so much! Now, this chapter revolves around Noelle Livia McKenna, who was submitted by Thirteenth17! Thanks! I've rambled enough, I'll talk more in the ending AN! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO…!**

Noelle's POV:

I awoke to a knock on the door. I groaned, shifting in my bed, refusing to get up. I hear the knock again, this time louder, and I rolled out of bed. I pulled on some fuzzy slippers and redid my chestnut brown hair in a bun as a made my way downstairs. On my way to the door, I grabbed my phone from its charging dock and opened the door.

I was met face to face with a boy who was around 20 with black hair and green eyes. I recognized him as the mailman, John.

"Good Morning, Miss McKenna" John muttered under his breath

"Hello, Mr. John, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I replied, trying to keep my annoyance from leaking into my voice.

"Well, sorry for waking you up at…" he flicked his left wrist to show see his watch "6 in the morning, but this was urgent" he said

"Oh okay, what do you have for me?" I asked, feeling the cold autumn air chill my bones.

He silently handed me an envelope, and I took it

"Thanks Mr. John, I'll see you soon" I stuttered, my mind preoccupied with the prospect of what was inside that envelope.

I closed the door and hastily made my way towards the kitchen to put a cup of warm tea on the stove. Once I finished that, I made my way to take a seat on the stools that were connected to the island. I ripped open the letter and read the first couple of lines:

 _Daughter of Illea,_

At that I knew what the letter was about. The Selection. Oh no. My friend Lacey would be coming over sometime today for our regular studying period but she will be up in arms about the new selection.

I sighed, placing the letter in a drawer. The kettle whistled, signalling me that the tea was done. I took it out of the kettle and poured some in my favourite mug. It was a baby blue and it had the words "Keep Dreaming" written on it in cursive. Just before I could take a sip of my warm tea, my phone started playing "Broken Arrow" by Pixie Lott, which was my ringtone **(AN: PIXIE LOTT IS MY FAVE RN).** I sighed, frustrated that I couldn't drink my tea, and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, knowing who was on the other end of the line.

"NOEY!" screeched the voice at the other end

" _Hi, Lacey"_ I said, rolling my eyes at my best friends greeting

"Noey, did you get the letter for the selection?" She asked, ruffling through papers on her end

"Yes…" I started, knowing where this was going

"OH MY GOD NOEY YOU NEED TO ENTER!" She screamed

I pulled the phone away from my ear until I figured it was safe to put it back

"Jeez, Lacey, could you keep your voice down? It's 6 in the morning!" I sighed, exasperated.

"Sorry" she muttered

"Its fine, now what did you have to say about the selection?" I asked

"You need to enter with me, Noey! Think about it! We could become princesses in elegant gowns and fame! We could leave the drab life that we have here for better! Come on!"

I debated the thought. How _interesting_ would it be to become a princess? Its not like I'm doing anything amazing here, I'm just studying to become a paediatrician. Now Lacey has me thinking… _what if I do win the selection?_ I could become Prince Asher's bride, therefore becoming a princess. I could live my life stress free, in an elegant home. I could still finish my college years and become a pediatrician in the palace and help discover new cures to diseases. I could have my share at being a doctor, all in the comfort and safety of the palace. Thinking about it, the idea of entering the selection didn't seem so bad now.

"Hello…? Earth to Noelle?" Lacey said, worry seeping into her voice

I must've zoned out. Without thinking the words started pouring out from my mouth:

"Yes, Lacey, I'll enter"

"YES YES YES IM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" She said, hanging up

Knowing where Lacey's house was, I knew that it would take her about 20 minutes to get here, so I hastily drink my tea and make my way towards my room. Once I made my way over to my bedroom, I picked out the first clothes that I had on the top of my wardrobe. I left them on my bed and made my way towards the shower. I took a speedy shower, not bothering to wash my hair. Once I got out, I made my way towards my bed to change. I had picked out a black croptop and light wash high wasted jeans. I left my hair down, straightening it at the ends threw on my favourite kidney bean ring. I checked out my outfit once more before turning around and making my way to the door, where I knew for sure my friend was waiting.

Once I got down the stairs, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and wasn't surprised when I saw Lacey standing in my doorway.

"Hey, Noey!" She said, walking past me into my house

"Hey, Lacey, thanks for coming" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at my friend while I closed the door

"Yeah, yeah, do you have a pen?" She asked, making herself welcome on the couch

"Yes, its on the coffee table" I said, making my way to sit on the other sofa

"Okay, Noey, do you want to fill out your form first, or should we do it at the same time or…" Lacey rambled, not even once looking up from her paper

"Umm, how about we fill it in at the same time and read them out at the end?" I suggested

Lacey nodded and started filling out her form. I opened mines and started filling it in:

 _Name: Noelle Livia McKenna_

 _Age: 17_

 _Birthday: July 2nd_

 _Province: Columbia_

 _Caste: Three_

 _Occupation: Studying to become a pediatrician_

 _Hair Colour: Chestnut Brown with Blond Highlights_

 _Eye Colour: Hazel_

 _Hobbies: Singing, Running, Drawing (Architectural Drawings), Baking_

I added the last little personal details about myself and waited for Lacey to finish.

"Hey, Ellie, you done?" She asked

"Yeah, do you want to go first?" I asked

She nodded and started reading the information off of her paper. Only then did I start wondering about what would happen if I got in and Lacey didn't. Suddenly guilt started flooding through me. I would never be able to face Lacey after, knowing that she wanted to get in and that I took that opportunity from her. I shook my head, knowing that if I got in, Lacey would cheer for me and she wouldn't mind.

"Hellooooo? Noelle?" Lacey asked, waving a hand in my face

I snapped out of my daze, responding to Lacey

"Haha, sorry Lacey"

"Anyways, I'm done reading my form out and I'd love to hear yours but if we don't leave now, we have to stand in the line of people, waiting" Lacey said impatiently while pulling on her boots

I nodded in agreement and pulled on my black converse. Once we were both dressed, we started walking towards the town hall. All we needed to do was take our pictures and hand in our forms. Easy, right? Far from it. Just as Lacey and I turned the corner, we saw a lineup of people infront of the Town Hall.

"Oh, I just hope this line is to get tickets to the Circus Colombique" Lacey said, chuckling

I smirked and we made our way to the doors. True to Lacey's words, everyone was lined up for circus tickets. We walked through and got our pictures taken and walked to the deposit box. We put our envelopes in and turned around to walk back to my house.

As we left the building, I felt something crash into me.

"Ooph!" I heard

I picked up myself and started apologizing to the man that I knocked over. When I saw his face, my hand froze to my side. There, lying on the ground, in flesh and blood was Carter Flynn. Carter had bright green eyes that have haunted my dreams since I was 13 and caramel brown hair. He was my crush from 8th grade. I had got my friend Julia to get it out of him but slowly, she started liking him and we drifted away. Now, here I am, seeing him on the floor in the Town Hall after 5 years.

"No-Noelle?" He stammered, in shock

"Umm, hi?" I said uncertainly

He picked himself up and turned towards me.

"Can, we, um, talk?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck

Before I could respond, Lacey came up to me with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, sure, Noelle, I'll call you when I get home" she said, wiggling her eyebrows

I rolled my eyes, thanked her, and started walking with Carter. We finally stopped at a tree. _The Tree._ The one that we would go to when we were younger.

"Um, Noelle, I know you entered the selection, and I needed to do this before you left…" he said, leaving his sentence hanging

"What…" I opened my mouth to respond but then I felt a pair of soft lips on top of mines. Just then, I put the pieces together. Carter Flynn loved me. The whole time, all the shyness, it was because he truly liked me. Without thinking, I started kissing him back. He seemed to take this as a sign to move closer because his kisses started getting more passionate, _desperate._ Finally, we broke apart, with flushed cheeks.

"I… I.." I started ,not knowing what to say

Carter makes up for that, though. "I like you, I've liked you since the day I've gotten to know you, then that rotten Julia ruined our friendship and I want to make up for that… I know you're entering the selection but can you _please_ give me a chance to prove to you that I love you…" he trailed

I didn't know what to do, this seemed like one of my childhood dreams coming true but now, I know better. I don't want to lead him on, but…

"Okay, I'm still entering the selection but theres a 34/35 chance that I don't win, right?" she said

Carter shook his head, smiling and he walked towards me.

"Yeah, I get it. I need to go, but… call me?" He asked, an expression of hope written on his face

Now it was my turn to smile. "Yes, Carter, I'll call" I breathed. He smiled wider, if that was possible, and gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking away, leaving me with my own thoughts.

…

 **AN: HELLO. ITS ME :) You guys probably thought that I died or something, being away for that long. I'm so sorry! I've just been really busy, and I hope that you liked that extra long chapter (IT WAS OVER 2000 WORDS!). Anyways, thanks for sticking with me through all this time and I'll try to get another update in before I go back to school. I only have 3 more individual POV's left (Adley, Sawyer and Paige) and then after that the other girls (probably in one or two chapters) and then the selection starts! Thanks so much everyone and Happy Holidays :D**

 **SONG OF THE WEEEEEEEEEEEEK :D:**

 **"Never Let Me Go"- Florence and the Machine (I HAD LIKE 20 SONGS I COULD HAVE PUT BUT YEAH LOL)**

 **TO THE QUESTIONS BUM BUM BUM BAAAA BAAAA BA BA BA BAAAAAAAAAAAA BA (my failed attempt at the starwars theme, I apologize xD) {BTW YOU GUYS GET DOUBLE THE QUESTIONS THIS TIME CAUSE I WAS GONE FOR SO LONGGGG}:**

 **1) DID YOU WATCH THE STARWARS MOVIE**

 **A: NO I DIDN'T IF YOU WATCHED IT IM SO JELLY BUT I WANNA SO BADDDDD**

 **2) Do you celebrate Christmas? If so, what did you get?**

 **A: At my house, we don't do the whole going to church thing and all the religious stuff behind Christmas (because I'm not Christian) but yeah we exchange gifts and things** **J I got a chapters gift card and yeah (Chapters is a bookstore :D)**

 **3) What was the last picture you took with your phone?**

 **A: A picture some history work for a project xD**

 **4) What is your blood type?**

 **A: O+ :D**

 **5) What is your favourite kind of pizza?**

 **A: VEGGIE PIZZA (Partly because I'm vegetarian lol) :D**

 **6) Where is your dream place to live?**

 **A: Either New York City or somewhere in England :)**

 **HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYSSSSSS**

 **3**

 **DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPS**

 ***BONJOUR, C'EST MOI* XD**


	10. authors note

Hey Everyone! So no, this isn't a chapter but I'm sorry that I havent updated in like... 2 years! I had just lost some inspiration for the story and I have been really busy and haven't had the opportunity to write it but I _may_ update soon, I'm not sure, depending on my schedule this week but I'm really sorry everyone! I took a bunch of music courses over the past two years so those have really been taking up my time that I normally have for writing. Also, school got worse so theres that. I wanted to thank everyone who was concerned about me updating and I'm happy that you enjoy the story! Thank you for waiting! How have you all been? Don't hesitate to PM me with any ideas that you have.

Thank you!

Deeptha 3


End file.
